Digimon Adventure Future
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: 20 years after Adventure 02 a new evil lurks, and this one is not nice. Not full story yet, trying to get creative juices flowing. Human/Digimon pairing


**Digimon Adventure Future**

** Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a normal morning in the digital world, the sun was peaking over the mountains of Server, and the light filtered into a window in one of four towers of the great castle. The lone occupant of the room turned in its bed to block out the light. Suddenly the door opened and in came a digimon that looked like a calico version of Gatomon, Mikemon. The Mikemon looked at the lump on the bed and sighed, "Mistress, you are the most troublesome in the family to wake." The Mikemon said as it got into a martial arts attack stance. _"Nikukyu Punch."_ The punch hit the lump on the bed and a girl poked her head out. "Maa, Mikemon let me sleep for a few more minutes." the girl said. "Mistress Hinote, did you forget today is the first day of school?" Mikemon replied. "School? School! I completely forgot, thanks for reminding me Mikemon!" Hinote exclaimed. She then snapped her fingers and the black nightgown that she was wearing transformed into a Gothic dress. "I gotta hurry or I'll be late for school!" she said as she rushed down the stairs and into the Castle's dining room. "Hinote, stop rushing about and have breakfast with the rest of your family." came a voice filled with authority and youth. Hinote stopped and looked at the table and the woman from whom the voice came. "Yes, mother." Hinote replied.

Her mother had long brown hair, a youthful bone structure, brownish-red eyes, and wore a black and pink blouse with matching jeans. Also at the table were her brothers, Soma and Vlad. Soma was 8 years old and had blond hair that went to his neck. Vlad was 12 and had short brown hair in the same style his mother wore at that age. Her father was reading his paper like every morning keeping tabs on the news from both the human and digital worlds. Hinote sat down and received her breakfast, a stack of five pancakes, a bowl of white rice, and a glass of blood from the blood bank. "So Hinote, are you exited for your first day of high school?" Her mother asked. "Not really, it probably won't be any different from middle school, only my two friends will talk to me and I'll still be an outcast." Hinote sad as she ate her food. "Remember what we always tell you dear, if they can't accept you for who you are they're not worth your time." said her father who put down his paper and looked at his daughter with his heterocromatic eyes. Her father had heterocromatic eyes, one blue and one green, as well as pale skin and blond hair. He also had two fangs poking out from under his upper lip signifying him as a vampire. "I know father, it's just it annoys me that that idiotic cousin of mine is so popular, when I'm a much better person than he is." Hinote replied. "So what if Shoya's a jerk, he'll get what's coming to him in the end." Vlad said calmly. "Shoya's a donkey's butt, hahahahahaha." laughed Soma. "Soma, language." said Hinote's mother, "Still Vlad's right, he'll get his." Hinote got up as she had finished breakfast, "Well I'm off." she said as she went to a computer and pressed a few keys. "Digiport opened." the computer said and Hinote was sucked through.

Hinote appeared in a flash of light in an alleyway and headed northwest, towards her new school. As she was walking she felt like something was following her and it was making her nervous. _'Oh Sovereign, what could be sneaking up behind me? What if it's a human who saw my entrance, humans aren't supposed to know about the Digital World except for the Digidestined. I'm in big trouble. Dad's going to ground me till I'm 200.'_ Hinote thought as she walked down the street. Suddenly she felt something tap her on the shoulder and she jumped up and clung to a telephone pole. She heard snickering coming from the ground and looked. She saw two teens snickering at the prank they pulled. "Junki, Kairi, that's not funny." Hinote yelled. "Yes it is." said the purple haired boy, Junki, leaning next to his black haired sister, Kairi, who was sitting on the ground. "You have to admit, a powerful dhampir getting scared by two humans is very funny." Kairi remarked as Hinote jumped down to the ground. "Let's just hurry or we're going to be late." Hinote said as she continued walking down the street. "Sure thing." Junki and Kairi said at the same time, still laughing.

As the three friends approached Odaiba High School they heard laughter from beyond the gates. "Let's just ignore them and get to class." Hinote said. They saw a group of Juniors as they walked past the gates. In the middle of the group was the one laughing the loudest, he had brown hair and gray eyes. Next to him was a shy looking girl with pink hair and brown eyes. She was glancing at the boy and blushing. _"It's a shame that that idiot's my cousin, and that one of the smartest people in school has a crush on him. It's never fair."_ Hinote thought as she saw them.

"Alright class, I'm your homeroom and science teacher, call me Miyako, okay?" said the teacher. She had big glasses and long purple hair underneath a purple bandana. "Hi mom." Junki and Kairi said. "Hi kids," Miyako said, "Now I see that everyone is here, so let's get started."

As school let out Hinote, Junki, and Kairi were walking toward the local arcade. "Man, mom's lesson was kinda rough huh?" Junki said walking with his hands in his jeans. "Actually I felt that it was kind of easy." Hinote replied. "Well not all of us live in the digital world. You always have an easy time in science." Kairi retorted. "At least you two skipped a grade, so that we're in the same class." Hinote said. "Hey, don't fight you two. Look there's the arcade," Junki said to get them to stop arguing, "hey Kairi, I bet this week's allowance that I can beat you in Marvel Vs. Capcom." "You're on Nii-san." Kairi said as she and Junko raced ahead.

Hinote watched them run and sighed, _"I wish that I had someone to love, but who would want me."_ She thought to herself as she walked toward the arcade at a slow pace.

Meanwhile in the Dark Area, a group of evil beings were discussing their plan to take over the digital and human worlds.

"Is our plan on schedule?" asked one of them. "Yes, we shall be released into the digital world by one of the digidestined." said the sole female among them. **"Good, then we can corrupt humans and digimon until we are the supreme rullers of both worlds." **a third said with a booming voice. "Don't forget we have to be released first." the first one said. "Don't worry, it will happen any day now." said a fourth with a wizened voice. "Good, soon the world will be ruled by the Nanadaimao." the first one laughed and then the others joined in.

Deep within the bowles of Yagami castle a chained figure lifted it's head and it's grey eyes were peaking through it's long sandy blonde hair. "The time has come for me to exact my vengance on Myotismon, and then Hikari will be mine like she should of been."

A/N: here's the update of my first chapter. Please continue guessing who the parents of the main characters in this story are. I'm not begging, but I really would like some feedback on this story. Bounus points if you can guess who the villians are without looking it up.


End file.
